Jason Mitchell
Jason Andrew Mitchell was a character that began on the series, Tainted Love, and later joined the show, Resort; and is now on the series, Harpers Falls. He was originally played by actor Jake McDorman, best known for his role of Avery Brown, the on-screen son of Candice Bergen on the revival of the classic sitcom, Murphy Brown. When the character returned to the series, he was made a recurring role, with Jack Matthews (from Big Brother 21) playing him. Albie's gentle spouse Jason Mitchell is a warm hearted guy who knows what the world needs. More love and compassion. He has a large heart, and is a very sweet person. However, you mess with someone whom he loves, then you had best watch out. For he will get really mad at anyone who threatens those he loves and cherishes. The handsome Jason comes from Venice, California. He was a dedicated surfer dude which he gave up on as he got into college. He attended UCLA for Restaurant management. He met Aaron Atherton while in a fraternity. At that same time, he met Darren D'Aiterio; as well as Rusty Brown; and the man whom he would later marry, Albie Neuenworth. Albie was the fraternity's pet, and they would not let anyone hurt him. Jason and Darren were most devoted and protective of Albie. After college, Jason took a job at Elixir, a trendy restaurant in the Melrose Boulevard neighborhood of Los Angeles. He worked as a server, and did a great job. When Albie began work at ABC in Hollywood as a news writer, Jason realized that Albie was the man for him, though he had always loved him. He realized that he could not live without Albie, and that it was time. On a lovely moonlit night in 2009, the surfer proposed to Albie on the beach at Venice. The two had a romantic picnic, set up by Darren and his girlfriend now wife, Libby Smas-D'Aiterio. Jason dropped to his knee and proposed and the quiet but spunky, writer accepted. Right before Proposition Eight came into effect, the two married in a private ceremony. The only ones standing up for them were Darren, Libby; and Albie's older sister, Joan. After Proposition Eight was overturned, they had a more formal wedding in Los Angeles, where the entire fraternity attended. Also attending, although nobody knew it, was Jamie Minzell Crawford, who had been living at that time in Los Angeles as he was a screenwriter then. Soon after their marriage, Jason and Albie moved to Orlando, Florida, at the bequest of their old friend, Aaron. While in Orlando, Jason worked as a host in one of the restaurants at the Futura resort. He was also involved in the wedding of Aaron and Rusty, when marriage equality finally came to Florida. Jason also moved with Albie to New York, where they moved into a loft with Darren and Libby. They all lived together harmoniously. Albie and Libby's continual Greek chorus and their snarky and somewhat sarcastic sense of humor helps keep them smiling. Then when Aaron enlisted Darren and Libby to work in Boston, Jason and Albie naturally joined them. Albie taking a job at the CBS affiliate in Boston, while Jason joined Darren and Libby at the Boston Bistro. Scheming Jennifer Barrett, in a fit of anger, schemed to drive Jason out of town, hiring a moving company to get him out of the area. As a result, he moved to Anniston, Alabama, but he still maintains close ties with Albie, and promotes a match between him and Zachary Janson, who he knows would take good care of Albie. On occasion, Jason does make visits from Anniston from time to time. He and Albie are still very good friends (and he will always consider Albie his bestie), and Jason works hard to promote the relationship between Albie and Zachary. When Jennifer, still bent on destroying Albie for daring to stand up to her and not believing her bullying, tried to slander Zachary and Albie's relationship, Jason blew up at her and denounced her publicly for her bullying. Jennifer, unfazed, shouted back that Jason was a loser. Jason glared at his enemy and finished her off with, "You're a delusional slut!" Jennifer fled in hysterics, to the laughter of all! Category:Characters Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters from other stories